


Unexpected Encounter

by lakesinstillness



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Concerts, Confusion, Cosplayers, Mindfuck, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Atsushi sees the person he least expects in the audience at DIQ 2019.





	Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Gabe (@bucktiick) for the idea for this.
> 
> 2nd person used to parallel the 2 other short fics me and Gabe have written (Dreams Unfulfilled and Prayers Answered), but “you” = Atsushi.

You’re performing at DIQ 2019. Everything’s going well; as usual, there are a couple annoying fans screaming Acchan, but besides that everyone seems to be having fun.

In the middle of Victims of Love, you decide to focus on the crowd. And that’s when you see him. You don’t know how or why he’s there, but you know it’s him.

It’s yourself.

Your very own mirror image, staring back at you. Well, maybe not, but with all the lights and stuff it’s hard to know for sure. You try to stay focused on the song, but you can’t stop staring at him.

As you finish up the song, you can’t stop wondering. How are you onstage and in the audience at the same time? Is the other you just as confused as you are? If he isn’t actually you, then how does he look so much like you? As you moan into the microphone, with a little less confidence than usual, you hope nobody notices your confusion.

The song finishes, and finally your brain decides to turn back on. “Oh, it’s just a cosplayer,” you tell yourself, and get ready for the next song.


End file.
